jerichofandomcom-20200214-history
Post-attacks factions
It is made obvious that Black Jack, in Season 1, contained multiple claims to what remained of the United States federal government. Notably, Texas separated completely from the Union, and became known as the Independent Republic of Texas. In Why We Fight, the multiple claimants to the federal government merged into only two, the Cheyenne goverment (Allied States of America), West of the Mississippi River, and the Columbus government (what remained of the old administration), to the East of the Mississippi River. Texas remained an independent state, recognized by the Cheyenne- and Columbus governments. The two new American governments both vied to have Texas ally with themselves. At the end of Season 2, Texas sided with Columbus. Factions Cheyenne government , Wyoming.]] The Cheyenne government is the principal western faction, and as of Season 1 considers itself to be the legitimate government of the United States of America. Its capital is located in Cheyenne, Wyoming; the states west of the Mississippi River (including Kansas, in which Jericho is located), except for Texas, are under its control. In Season 2 the Cheyenne government declared itself to be the "Allied States of America", however it is unknown if this was simply an act which changed the official name of the United States, or if this was a declaration of independence, on behalf of the western states, from the United States. The flag used by Cheyenne (which was in use prior to the "Allied States" declaration) is an altered version of the Flag of the United States; its stripes are aligned vertically (as in the Sons of Liberty Flag) and only 21 stars are present. President Tomarchio stated the change in orientation of the stripes could be taken to represent "a new direction" for Americans. Soldiers in the Allied States military wear arm patches displaying the new flag. Cheyenne is led by President Tomarchio, a former United States Senator. Because a joint session of the United States Congress was being addressed by the President in Washington, D.C. at the time of the attacks, many of the successors to the presidency were killed, leaving the line of succession unclear. Six different officials were claiming to be the legitimate successor, Tomarchio among them. Several of these other leaders must have eventually capitulated, and the Allied States of America was born. Administration of the Cheyenne government appears to be largely staffed by former Jennings & Rall (J&R) employees; thus the corporation, and its paramilitary subsidiary Ravenwood, are afforded preferential treatment and sweeping monopolistic powers. The Allied States of America promotes itself as being born of a desire to create a much stronger government, but in reality it is a corporatocracy (like the East India Company) with J&R firmly in control. Allied States citizens had little choice in these matters, due to the devastating aftermath of such a massive and shocking series of attacks. Many Americans, however, are so terrified and traumatized that they are fearfully willing to accept the new government freely granting itself fascistic powers in order to "keep America safe." The Allied States has formed a new Constitutional Convention to totally rewrite the US Constitution, even though it does not control the entire country. This convention is known to have eliminated the right to bear arms ("Patriots and Tyrants"); prior to this, President Tomarchio suspended the Posse Comitatus Act ("Black Jack"). The Allied States military is seen throughout Season Two occupying and administering civilian areas and overriding the civilian state governments ("Reconstruction"), engaging in warrantless searches and seizures ("Sedition," "Jennings and Rall"), imprisoning individuals without due process of the law in conjunction with the Jennings & Rall corporation ("Oversight"), engaging in acts of torture and collective punishment ("Sedition"), suppressing free speech and freedom of assembly ("Condor," "Sedition"), and carrying out summary executions ("Condor"). This suggests that the Allied States legal system lacks analogues to the First, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Eighth, Tenth and Fourteenth Amendments to the United States Constitution, lacks the writ of habeas corpus, and does not consider the Allied States to be party to the Universal Declaration of Human Rights or Geneva Convention. Cheyenne is also seen distributing completely rewritten history books which state that Iran and North Korea were responsible for initiating the nuclear attacks. The books lay strong blame at the feet of the former United States government for its "ineptitude" in allowing the attacks to take place and for its "gridlocked" reaction. The books further claimed that the Vietnam War was lost over the former government's "failure of will". The books are immediately recognized by the citizens of Jericho as thinly veiled propaganda designed to sway the American people toward the belief that they will be much safer in the future for pledging allegiance to the Allied States' "New America." In the wake of the initial attacks, American nuclear missiles were launched in "retaliation strikes" against Iran and North Korea, ordered by President Tomarchio ("Condor"). It is implied throughout the series that this was to conceal the truth of their own nuclear plot to overthrow the United States; however, Robert Hawkins discovers in "Sedition" the secret that the nuclear attacks on America were actually the work of an unknown agent. The mysterious mastermind regarded the Jennings & Rall corporation as a "disease" on the United States government and had sought to orchestrate J&R's destruction by using the attacks to "uproot" it from its original position of influence. His plan assumed that the federal government would recover afterward, but backfired when the Cheyenne government formed and took J&R as its ready ally, making the company more powerful than ever, and leaving the former government vulnerable to hostile takeover. Columbus government , Ohio.]] The Columbus government also considers itself to be the legitimate government of the United States, and controls states east of the Mississippi River. While still reeling from the attacks, Columbus is also forced to compete for its very existence against the Allied States. Its leader is former United States Secretary of Health and Human Services Charles, sole surviving member of the Cabinet and thus the legitimate successor to the Presidency. Most of the available information relating to conditions in the eastern United States comes through the Cheyenne government and may not be trustworthy. New York City and Columbus, Ohio, two major US cities targeted in the initial attacks, survived unharmed. Due to increased security measures by the New York City Police Department after the September 11, 2001 attacks, as well as from Hawkins's last minute tipoff, the nuclear bomb set to be detonated in New York City was intercepted moments before it would have exploded, and the city was saved. Hawkins was assigned to deliver the Columbus bomb, but instead brought it with him secretly to Jericho. As a direct result, the states east of the Mississippi River are in a significantly stronger position than the attack plans had assumed -- a major setback to the instigator of the nuclear attacks and to the Allied States in the struggle for continental power. Independent Republic of Texas . No reason is given in the series for the capital to move from Austin (which survives the attacks) to San Antonio.]] Energy-rich Texas did not join the Allied States of America, nor has it reunited with the United States to the east; it became the Independent Republic of Texas, led by a Governor named Todd, and is the wild card in the struggle for Central North American supremacy after the nuclear attacks. If Texas were to ally with either the Allied States or the United States, it would drastically tip the odds in the inevitable oncoming civil war in their favor. The major plotline of Season Two, prior to the unknown mastermind's introduction, consisted of Jake Green, Robert Hawkins, and a few other accomplices from Jericho trying to use evidence (in the form of Hawkins's Columbus-bound nuclear bomb, and his laptop which contained the original uranium trace to identify the bombs (presumably the bomb from the foiled New York attack) and a detailed "what if" nuclear contingency plan, drawn up by Jennings & Rall) to convince the Texan government that the Cheyenne Government falsified the uranium trace to justify nuclear attacks on N.Korea and Iran, when the bombs actually came from Sversk, Russia. They also used the attacks to seize power and create their own private country. Despite major interference by the true architect of the conspiracy, a former Jennings & Rall employee, who authored the "what if" nuclear contingency plan on Hawkins' laptop, was pursuing the last bomb himself in order to detonate it in Cheyenne, which would have destroyed J&R, the Cheyenne regime and about a million people. As the series ends, the Texas government appears poised to rejoin the United States. The A.S. Government's attempt to keep this information from reaching the Texas Consulate in Cheyenne was an obvious attempt to hide something, and most likely the reason for Governor Todd sending two Texas Air National Guard F-16 fighters, to escort Mr. Green's plane to Texan soil, and in the process shoot down two Allied States Air Force F-15 fighters sent from Cheyenne to stop the bomb from reaching San Antonio. All attempts to stop the bomb from reaching Texas are thwarted, the bomb reaches San Antonio and the series ends on the brink of the 2nd American Civil War. Alaska and Hawaii The status of Alaska and Hawaii is unknown. The flag of the ASA shows 21 stars, which is the number of contiguous states west of the Mississippi (excluding Texas); suggesting that Alaska and Hawaii are either independent or still loyal to the lawful Columbus Government. Other American factions Immediately after the September 2006 attacks, a power vacuum ensued across the United States, as indecision and lack of communication began to take its toll on the various surviving regions of the nation. The following information was depicted in the Season One episode "Black Jack" and Season Two episode "Patriots and Tyrants." Very little information about the defunct factions is known. As of "Black Jack", news bulletins stated that "Cheyenne nears accorded with Sacramento" and "Florida delegates sent to Montgomery to back Sen. Snowdens claim to presidency.". It is unknown if the San Antonio government considered itself the legitimate government of the United States, of it was merely the government of Texas. If it was one of the "legitimate" governments, it has sense either become defunct, or transformed into the Republic of Texas. UN Peace-keepers UN Peace-keepers are stationed along the Mississippi River, which is now the border between the Cheyenne-controlled and Columbus-controlled territories. Original government reaction FEMA camps Shortly after the bombs went off, the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) successfully set up refugee camps near blast sites. There are presumably numerous camps (with varying conditions), but only a few are specifically mentioned: Topeka ("Long Live the Mayor"), West Chicago Camp ("Casus Belli"), a camp near Baltimore ("Black Jack"), and a camp at an unknown location with 10,000 refugees ("Semper Fidelis"). A camp in Lexington, Kentucky, was also mentioned by Sarah Mason in the online video segment Ask the Mystery Woman. Semper Fidelis also noted that food riots occurred in the West Chicago Camp, resulting in the overpowering of their Marine guards. Foreign relations One of the questions posed to Robert Hawkins in his segments on the CBS website is whether any targets outside of the U.S. were attacked. His response is that he hasn't heard of any, but that "it wouldn't surprise him". The fake Marines in "Semper Fidelis" say that North Korea and Iran have been attacked in retaliation by the U.S., which is confirmed to be done by the Allied States under the orders of President Tomarchio in "retaliation for the September bombings". With Hawkins' intimate knowledge of the attacks, it is determined that the strikes on North Korea and Iran are likely a cover-up of a domestic conspiracy. Also, China and Germany have apparently performed several air supply drops to U.S. citizens (mostly food, but also mechanical and medical supplies). The United Nations is involved in keeping the peace between the Allied and United States. Episode synopsis Category:Texas Category:Allied States of America Category:United States Category:Nations Category:Organizations